


The horse called for him again

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, I don't know why my brain suddenly decided this is a good idea, Jaskier is Death, Jaskier is the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse basically, Though there is no apocalypse so it's more about Horseman of war I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Jaskier loved to be a bard, to travel, to see the life around him, but that wasn't what he was born to do. The responsibility the gods had given him was something he hated yet could not run away from.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The horse called for him again

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. I suddenly had this idea in my head and could see part of the scene, so I decided to write it.  
> It's short but I hope you enjoy!

  
When Jaskier heard about the Fall of Cintra, he knew he could no longer run away from his call. The gods had granted him a break long enough it seems, at least in their opinion.

Oh, how he despised the gods, how he despised his destiny. But he could not simply refuse to do what he was chosen to do once again. Go through the same tasteless play yet again.

So when midnight came and he heard a horse neigh, call for him, he stepped out of the inn voluntarily, even though not happy nor excited. His beloved lute was replaced by a long, sharp sword. His colourful attire had been exchanged with black clothes. 

He looked at the horse whose fur had a colour that always reminded him of a human corpse, and whose eyes looked dead.

“Missed me, old friend?” Jaskier asked his old companion bitterly. 

The horse moved and it looked like it shook their head as an answer. It nearly made Jaskier snort.

As there was no way to flee the cruel responsibility the gods had chosen for him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, well aware of the presence of the ruler of the underworld looming in the shadows, which was in some twisted way comforting. He wasn't alone in this. 

He finally opened his eyes again and mounted his horse. The time to ride had come. 

No songs of love or heroic adventures would be sung by him in a while. He would bring no joy or passion to people. No, he was the fourth Horsemen and his name was Death.  



End file.
